What Do You Want From Me?
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Something's wrong with Cato, he's angrier than usual, but Clove can't understand why. The reaping will be happening soon, it's his time to shine but Clove is in for a big surprise. What does Cato have to tell her and what does it have to do with him going in for the games? She's about to find out that some games are more important than others. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Just another fic I wrote to mark a year since I was introduced to my beloved Clato, by my fantastic rp partner (LovelyAche). Cato, your Clove loves you very much and thank for being so amazing. This story contains mature adult content of a sexual nature and should not be read by those who are underage. Hopefully someone will like this random oneshot I cranked out in honour of my OTP. Almost fluff, Clato style as I like to call it and some smut. Enjoy! XD (Posted to A03 on the correct date but I forgot to post it here so I'm doing that now.) Was iffy about putting it here due to content but oh well. Review please?! XD  
**

**RATED MATURE FOR VERY REAL REASONS HERE PEOPLE! Contains definitely not kid friendly stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games, the world this fic is set in or the characters contained within. I make no money off this fic and sadly I am obviously not Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Pacing the same elliptical shape on her bedroom floor, Clove huffed angrily and turned to glare at the plain, blank wall. She'd thought she loved this life, enjoyed every moment of it and was looking forward to it, but now… Now she didn't really know if she liked it as much.

What was she meant to be doing here?! Why couldn't he just explain like a normal fucking person instead of starting a fury filled fight between the two of them? Because he wasn't normal. Of course she knew that, neither was she. They were both products of what the Capitol had made them and neither of them was anything close to ordinary, but Cato?

He'd always been so angry, so strong and dangerous and they'd fine tuned all that into someone who seemed incapable of simply having a normal argument with a friend or family member without it erupting into an onslaught of cruelty and violence.

It was endlessly frustrating. But as she paused, inches away from punching the wall simply to get out her frustrations, the entire argument ran through her mind. Cato trying almost desperately to make her understand something she just didn't get and something he seemed incapable of explaining to her.

How had a simple discussion about how she hated not being able to enter the games with him due to the age difference, resulted in such a catastrophic argument that seemed to spin them both in never ending circles?

Sighing again, she sank down to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them. What was she supposed to do? Instinctively one hand moved, fingers coiling around the heavy handle of her favourite knife and drew it closer to her.

Dropping her head back against the wall behind her, she felt the coolness of it sink into her skin while her fingers moved seemingly of their own accord. They moved down the handle, over the flat of the blade, until finally the pad of one finger brushed the razor sharp edge of the weapon.

It was barely a touch, the simplest of movements that she'd completed a hundred times before, but pain blossomed at the tip of her finger, a small bead of blood welling up from the small cut. "Shit!" she hissed angrily drawing the offending finger up to eye level.

The crimson liquid that settled at the tip swelled for a second, still an angry droplet standing out starkly against the pale white skin and then it grew heavy, spilling down her upraised finger in a wave. Dark brown eyes followed its movements almost in a trance, tracing the slightly wobbly path as it raced down towards her palm.

Mere seconds before it reached its destination, a slender pink tongue shot out, swiping at the coppery liquid and clearing it away. A scowl twisting her lips seconds later, Clove shoved the finger into her mouth and swept her tongue over the split skin. It stung like hell but she didn't much care, nor did she care about the repulsive taste of her own blood on her taste buds, she simply closed her eyes and tried to think.

Ok, so what the hell was wrong with Cato this time? The reaping was kinda close, shouldn't he be happy? He got to volunteer like they'd always wanted, like they'd spent their whole life training for. This was what they lived for, so what the hell was the damn problem?!

This was his chance for glory. And he'd win, there was no question about it. I mean look at him… Around the finger lodged in her mouth, Clove's lips curled up into a twisted approximation of a smile.

Cato was tall, built like a mountain with every inch of his toned body rippled with heavy muscles and he was dangerously strong, but he was also more than that. He was downright dangerous. Quicker than most people credited his large size capable of, ferocious and bloodthirsty just like her and contrary to popular opinion, not anywhere near as brainless as the majority of people seemed to assume.

He was both literally AND figuratively built for the games and even if she didn't truly believe the Capitol wanted such a brutal Victor, he was born to do this. He could do it and he would to, no matter what. He had to.

Groaning, she pulled the finger from her mouth with a wet pop and dropped it into her lap, allowing the blood to build up once more. Was that it? He'd always said he wanted to test which of them would win. To see if her speed, her vicious cruelty and her wiry strength, could truly come anywhere close to matching his furious onslaught.

They both knew that she couldn't but he'd always seemed to want to see her do her best and beat the best. And he was most definitely the best. So was he pissed that his one chance to enter the games was now and hers wouldn't come for years yet? God, she just didn't know.

She moved to raise her now once more bloody finger to her mouth, but paused as the door to her bedroom swung open with a loud crunch as it thudded against the wall opposite her. Blood dripped onto her bottom lip, but still she remained frozen, her gaze trained on the almost impossibly large figure framed in the doorway.

"Clove…"

Cato. Of course. Like anybody else would ever barge into her room like that and simply say her name as if it was both a blessing and a curse. Hell to him, it probably was both of those. He never seemed to understand the twisted workings of her mind after all, just like she never got the burning angry workings of his.

His blue eyes narrowed dangerously on her, taking in the dishevelled state she was in, the blood staining her finger and her lip a dark ruby red and he growled. He actually fucking growled at her! God damn, couldn't he like, NOT be pissed for just five minutes?

As soon as she thought that though, her mind supplied her with the sure knowledge that no, not really he couldn't. She rolled her eyes, finally breaking from the trance and shoving her sliced thumb back into her mouth to quench the bleeding once more.

"What?" she mumbled around the digit, though it came out sounding more like 'Wha?'

Cato stepped forward, hands clenched into fists and eyes suddenly dark with what she easily recognized as anger. Well fucking great, just what they both needed, another fight.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

His jaw was clenched and he spat the words out like it was a struggle to do so. And she was fairly sure it was. Huffing, she pulled her finger from her mouth and shrugged at him as he stopped, towering over her in a fairly intimidating way.

"Yes," she stated simply.

That tic in his right cheek appeared and she could tell she was pushing him too far. But wasn't that what she always did? It was how they worked. Still, he had come to see her and despite his violent and furious tendencies, she somehow doubted it was to fling insults at her or start yet another fight where neither of them seemed to know what they were truly arguing about. Or maybe he did, who knew.

She could see him fighting it, sucking in a sharp breath and trying not to just give in like normal. She froze again, amazed as a transformation occurred. She could practically see the anger draining from him, to be replaced by something she didn't understand. He wasn't suddenly all rainbows and unicorns and other puke inducing things, but he wasn't seconds away from snapping her neck like a little twig. She hoped.

"Well try really fucking hard not to be for just a damned while."

It wasn't a plea, it was definitely an order. And she opened her mouth to retort, to offer some sort of cruel jibe about how the great and mighty Cato was going soft, when he twisted his head towards her and shot her a warning look.

Shaking her head, she resumed gazing at the now not bleeding so badly digit and fidgeted restlessly against the wall. Her and Cato didn't do talking or anything. Hell there was no reason to, they were friends in what most people would call the loosest sense of the word she supposed. Could what they shared even be called friendship? No, probably not.

"Fine. So what do you want then? Did you come to apologise?" The glare he gave her told her that no, he definitely hadn't come to do that. Well fine then, but what the hell DID he come here for? "Well if not that then what?"

He groaned, not a growl or a hiss, but an actual exasperated groan and shifted to glare at the ground instead of her. "Do you really not fucking get it? Even now?" he snapped, voice tight and strained as his blue eyes slammed shut.

Honestly, no, she really didn't. "Not really. So can we quit all this dancing around the damn subject and just get on with it?"

He didn't reply, but the next thing she knew cool azure eyes were locked onto her and he threw himself forward with a snarl. She fought, trying to push him back, her lips peeling back into a snarl to match his, but as usual it wasn't really possible. Not against him.

"Fuck you do my head in sometimes!" If he weren't trying to keep his voice down, she thought those words would have come out as a roar of sound. As it was, they were barely restrained even when he tried, making her realise something she hadn't seen before.

There was something actually bugging him. The mighty Cato was furious and he looked… He looked almost as confused as she felt to be honest.

Attempting to twist out of his grasp, she huffed when he simply pushed down to an almost painful degree on her wrists. The hard, angry lines on his face were evidence of just how pissed he was, but no way was she just going to sit here and let him be pissed at her for something that was originally his fault!

"Get. Off. ME!" she hissed, writhing like an angry snake to escape his hold and snapping her teeth at him.

Unlike most people though, he didn't pull back and instead straddled her hips, leaning his face into hers. His eyes were surprisingly dark and there was an emotion swirling in their depths that struck her like a slap in the face. Though for the life of her, she couldn't say why. It was just so raw and real and right in front of her, it was impossible to ignore and right now impossible to understand too.

"For fucks sake Clove! Stop being a pissy little bitch and listen to me and then I'll let you go!"

He was panting hard, as if he'd just run a marathon and she could feel her own chest rise and fall heavily in time with his from trying to get away from him. "You're not talking yet. What exactly am I supposed to listen to?"

"If you let me talk, then you'd fu… you'd know."

She blinked at him, her dark lashes fluttering wildly with the movement. He'd actually tried to stop himself from swearing. She was pretty sure that was a first in the entire history of his life. It was that, rather than the actual words he spoke, that got her to shut up. "Fine," she shot back with a turn of her head.

"You're impossible you know that?" he grunted in response, tightening his hold on her wrists for just a second, before pulling back to look down at her and finally releasing her slightly sore wrists. It seemed it was a rhetorical question though, because before she could spit back a retort, he was speaking again himself.

"Don't speak just… for once in your life listen to me Clove. I really need to say this so just fucking listen." He climbed off her now, collapsing down beside her again and running both hands through his spiky blond hair.

She'd never seen him like this, so out of control but in a completely different way to normal. It was incredibly uncomfortable and she tipped her head back further against the wall and gave a faint nod to indicate he should get on with whatever the hell he had to say to her.

But he didn't. Instead silence reigned, filling the room with the lack of sound until it became suffocating. She shifted, letting her eyes slide shut because it somehow made this oppressive atmosphere seem almost somehow bearable. She was about to open her mouth again, when his words cut through the tension so swiftly it felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of her lungs and her eyes snapped open, locking onto him with surprise.

"W-what? I must have misheard you. Say that again." No way in hell or on earth had she heard what her brain was trying to tell her he'd just said… Surely.

He glared at her again, hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles seemed beyond simply white, they looked almost translucent and she could practically feel the strength coiled tight in his every muscle. It made her nervous and she tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out if maybe she HAD heard him right after all.

"I'm not fucking volunteering now or ever. Do you hear me now?" he growled back. "Or should I repeat it again? Maybe louder. Will you get it then? It's NOT fucking happening."

Holy shit. But this was everything they'd worked for. What the hell was wrong with him?! Was he chickening out or some pathetic crap? No way, not Cato. That simply couldn't be it. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you stupid, scared or just insane? This is everything we ever wanted, everything YOU'VE always wanted and now you decide you don't want it anymore? What the hell Cato?!" It wasn't even like she thought when she spoke, it just tumbled out rapidly like she had no control over her mouth. Hell, right now she had no control over her mind, let alone her mouth.

"Fuck you. You think this is easy for me? You think I want this? Well screw you bitch, what I want is for everything to be the fucking way it should be! But it's not and god damn it, it's all your fault!"

He turned like a speeding bullet towards her, his blue eyes flashing with anger and what she was beginning to realise was pain and she scowled as he pushed towards her yet again. He didn't pin her this time, but that didn't stop him from effectively holding her in place with just the incredibly conflicted look on his face.

"I didn't do shit! I don't know what the fuck this is about but…" She wanted to say more, tried to, but with a weary sigh, Cato effectively cut off all sound and thought by clamping his lips down on top of hers.

She blinked, for a second too shocked to do anything but feel the way his warm mouth moved against hers with a hint of desperation. A plea for her to get what he was saying, but no she really didn't. Raising both hands, she pushed at his chest, attempting to dislodge him, but he simply pressed harder against her.

His tongue flicked over her lower lip and the surprise made her gasp. Instinct had her moving forward. Grasping the soft flesh of his lower lip, she bit a little harder than was necessary and he pulled back with a noise that sounded beyond bestial. He looked like he wanted to slap her and for a second, she thought he actually might.

But he seemed to use every ounce of restraint he had, something she wasn't even aware he DID have and she frowned up at him. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"Jeeze do you ever shut up?" he snapped back yet again. "Come on Clove, thought you were meant to be the smarter one. Think about it or give me a damn chance to explain properly."

Her dark eyes swept his face, searching for the answer she wasn't sure she wanted to find. It was pretty easy to figure out in one regard. But on the other hand… No, this just so couldn't be right. She had to be seeing it wrong. "I know what it seems you're trying to tell me but there's no way that…"

"Shut up," he whispered huskily now. He kissed her, again. Though not in that same, harsh bruising, but admittedly delicious way as before. This kiss was softer, slower and almost teasing as he glanced up at her.

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest and then she could feel it. The way his lips shifted against hers, the curve of them against her own… The bastard was smirking. Swatting him on the arm, she pulled back, breathing a little heavier than before. "Stop that you shit."

He carried on smiling, though the look didn't reach his eyes. The turmoil still raged in them and she felt something similar begin to build up in her. So was that it? This was why he wasn't going to volunteer? Because, well, she still wasn't sure what he truly wanted.

"Shut up." He leaned forward again, his face mere millimetres from hers and his eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips and then back again, serious and still somewhat angry as usual. "I'm not volunteering, fuck no. And yes it IS your fault and you have no idea what you're doing to me. Damn it Clove, you're right ok? I'm scared. Fucking terrified that I'm gonna go into the games and die and never see you again. And god, if you don't get it now, I'll kill you myself."

He looked so defeated as he said that, so different to the Cato she knew. She was aware his threat was pretty damn real, but what he was saying to her… How? Why now? God why was he fucking things up for them now? So close to the Reaping too. But was it really fucking things up? That was the question she was stuck on.

"Why? Why now? Why are you suddenly changing everything on me? On us?" She kept her voice low, as steady as she possibly could and simply locked her fierce gaze onto his conflicted one.

"Because you're infuriating and…"

It was Clove's turn to growl now. She lifted her hand to swipe at him and his hand struck out, clamping around her wrist and giving an almost gentle seeming squeeze. Or at least, he wasn't trying to break her wrist anyway. She didn't think. "What the fuck Cato?"

He rolled his eyes at her, sighing heavily and shook his head furiously. "You didn't let me finish. You're infuriating, you're cold and cruel and deadly and I'm pretty sure even more deranged than I am to be honest. But you're mine and all those things about you that scare the shit outta even our instructors are the things I like about you. Because you're twisted, but you're also smart and yeah you do my damn head in almost all the time, but I still like you in spite of those things. BECAUSE of them."

Clove frowned. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? She couldn't quite tell which. So she settled for it likely being a little of both. "You're not making a good case for anything but me stabbing you here," she huffed angrily, glaring daggers at up at him. Almost literally actually. Or she would be if she had a knife in her hands anymore, which sadly she didn't.

"I know. I'm fucking trying to explain, but I can't…" His head whipped back and forth, fingers flexing around her wrist and she narrowed her eyes to deadly slits as she watched him. God couldn't he just get on with it?! She was about to say that, for what might have been the second or possibly third time when he did exactly that, trying again to make whatever it was he wanted to say clear to her.

"God I like you ok?! Fuck! You're vicious and cruel and I don't think you really give a shit about anyone or even really know how to, but then I thought I didn't either and I wanna be with you, have done for a while. And you know… You look great, god you look great and when you glare at me like you are right now, it makes me wanna pin you down and fuck you till you can't walk. You really have no idea what you do to me do you?"

He was breathing heavy again, almost seeming to hyperventilate as he repeated his words from before and threw those new and incredibly surprising words at her. It was like all brain processes had simply failed at the same time and it was hard to even concentrate on breathing. Her mind kept throwing random trains of thought out at her and then snatching them away before she could truly grasp onto them.

Well shit. This was a turn up for the books. Cato, probably the most deadly tribute the district had seen in years, except for maybe… well her, was sitting here telling her he liked her. Wanted to… "You wanna fuck me?" she ended up blurting out without actually thinking about what she was saying.

He groaned, dropping his head and closing his eyes for a second before locking them onto her face. "Trust you to pick up on that one thing out of all I said. "

"You said it." She shrugged, still watching him closely and trying to make sense of this.

"I said a lot of other more important shit too." His voice was low, dark and deadly as usual.

She still couldn't quite believe what she'd heard. It wasn't like he'd said he only wanted to fuck her. She could kinda understand that, being as close as they were and being unable to stand other people for the most part. Hell, they could barely stand each other, but the rest of it… She was more important to him now than trying and knowing him, very likely succeeding in gaining victory and having pretty much any girl he wanted? He wanted HER more than all that?

She blinked up at him, his face dangerously close to her own and then blinked again. Nope, she still couldn't understand why all of a sudden the possibility of death and not being near her had pretty much wiped away everything they'd ever known or wanted from his mind.

"I don't get it. Why now? Why are you… Why Cato? Why do you want to be with me?" It wasn't a conscious decision to say it, it just sort of slipped out in her confusion.

He huffed, shaking his head at her and gave a low chuckle. "Honestly, sometimes I don't know." He dodged out of the way when she swung to hit him with her fist, laughing louder than ever and clamped his hands around both wrists again. She struggled and squirmed, but he held her tight and smirked. "I said sometimes I don't know. But most of the time, I know I wanna be with you because you get me, because you're as twisted as I am, probably way more so actually and you're feisty. You're so damn strong in so many ways and yeah you're beautiful too. That good enough for you or do want me to rack my brain for more?"

Was it? She frowned and gave a light shrug as she thought about that. He'd pretty much just spilled his guts to her and told her that not only did he like her despite all her many flaws, he liked her BECAUSE of them. She'd never expected to hear anyone say anything even close to this, let alone so much. And did she need anything more? Did she want this?

Watching him, his blue eyes flickering anxiously over her face, following her stiff body language and a second later, he released her pulling back with a heavy sigh, his face turned to the side. And only then did she realise she'd been sat here, mulling over his admittance, trying to figure out if she actually wanted it, but not giving him an answer. But the moment he'd kissed her, she realised that yes it was definitely what she wanted. That she wanted HIM.

Reaching out, she quickly snaked her hand around his wrist now and tugged him back to her. What was it he'd said? Oh right yeah. "No! No that's… Good. Fuck, you had to wait till now to do this? To turn my world upside down?"

Growling, he leaned forward, his face inches from hers and snorted. "Should I have bought you roses and declared undying love or some shit?"

Clove nearly choked at the thought of that, the imagery was rather amusing, but no she didn't want that. This was what worked for them, this was so perfectly Cato, it wouldn't be right any other way. Besides, just the fact that he'd done it at all was more than enough for her right now. "Nah, because then that'd mean we were either more messed up than we know or in some kind of alternate reality or something. This is fine, good."

What else could she say? She honestly didn't know. But it seemed it didn't matter, because in the next moment, Cato's lips were against hers in a different way to before. His kiss was harder, hungrier and needier. It fit her mood perfectly and she reached up, fisting her hands in his hair and parting her lips.

Immediately, with a deep groan, he swept his tongue over her lower lip before thrusting it into her mouth. She shifted, coiling her tongue around his fighting him for dominance. One hand moved to grip the back of her head, lightly tilting her head to the side as he kissed her, tasted her fully.

The other hand… She gasped, moaning as she pushed her body against his hand, feeling the rough callouses of his hand smooth over the bare skin of her stomach when he pushed her top up. The kiss turned almost harsh again, bruising but still passionate and her eyes slipped closed as she nipped at his lower lip. He responded in kind, moving above her and her hands automatically untangled from his hair and moved down his body.

Sliding over his broad chest, she quickly slipped her hands beneath his t-shirt, all but ripping the material up and off him. Or at least attempting to. Suddenly, it was just in the way, everything was in the damn way.

Cato pulled back after a few moments, gasping for air and gazed down at her, slightly dazed and breathless but with excitement flashing in his bright blue eyes. "Never done this before right?" he whispered, his lips moving seamlessly to her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh.

Shuddering , Clove automatically arched her neck back and gave a faint shake of her head. No, and he damn well knew it she was sure, still she answered anyway, voice husky, soft and low as she smoothed her hands over the hard planes of his toned stomach. "No, never. And you know it."

He chuckled, flicking his tongue out and sliding it over her bared neck, holding her tighter as his arms encircled her waist more fully. "Yeah I know. Good," he whispered to her and she growled softly about to say something when he continued. "Bed."

That one word made a flash of heat rush through her system. It didn't take a genius to know what he meant after all and god she wanted that. She knew now that she did want that more than anything. Scrambling up off the floor, she didn't bother to try and untangle herself from his hold, but simply stumbled back towards the bed.

Cato tripped after her, almost standing on her foot as he attempted to guide her towards the bed and she huffed between the breathless attempts at kisses they continued to try and share. Eventually it became too much and she pulled away, losing her footing and dropping to the thankfully forgiving softness of her mattress.

Unfortunately, Cato lost his footing too and he landed on her with a soft oof coming from the two of them. "Well that didn't quite go as I'd hoped," he grumbled moving quickly back to give her room. His blue eyes swept over her as she caught her breath and she turned to watch him while he snaked a hand out and rubbed it over her stomach. "Fuck, you ok? Gonna kill me now?" he asked sounding half serious, half teasing.

Was she? No, not really. She didn't have an urge to do that. Sitting up a little, she grasped his neck and didn't bother to answer. Instead she crashed her mouth down on top of his and returned to attempting to tug his t-shirt off at the same time. It wouldn't work with her mouth pressed to his, but she didn't care and he didn't seem to mind.

Eventually he pulled away and she panted sharply as she finally pulled it up enough to get him to move and do what she wanted him to. He tore the shirt up and off, tossing it into the corner of the room before turning to her. The gleam in his eyes was predatory again, but in a different way to normal and it made her shiver when he grasped at her top, all but ripping it off her in his attempt to undress her.

She smirked and shook her head. "Rip my favourite top and I'll hurt you," she hissed as he struggled to remove it all the way.

"Maybe I want you to," he huffed back, sounding desperate and hungry as he continued to pull it upwards.

She moved to help him, tugging it up and off and dropping it on the edge of the bed. He didn't mean it, but god the imagery that flooded through her mind set her squirming while he pushed her down, attaching his lips to her neck once more.

Strong slender fingers roamed over his back and Clove brushed every dip and swell, felt every scar, both old and new and arched up against him, feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh. She shifted against him, careful, deliberate and wanton and he groaned, rocking back against her before pulling roughly away.

She blinked back at him as he watched her for a moment and then everything seemed to blur. The heavy thump of shoes hitting the floor reached her and she reached down, quickly unzipping her jeans and pushing them down her thighs, past her calves and off.

She unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor and slyly watched as Cato seemed to race to remove his clothing faster than she was doing. The heavy clunk of his metal belt buckle hitting the floor made it seem so final somehow and then he was back on top of her.

His lips moved to her neck, one elbow pressed against the mattress and his free hand raised up, cupping her bare breast. She could feel the boiling heat of his heavy cock even through the soft cotton of his boxers and her hands flew to clutch at the sheets beneath her, gripping them almost tight enough to tear them as his rough thumb swiped almost impossibly gently over her nipple.

A violent tremor rocked through her entire body and she moved without thought. Her hands slid down his smooth chest, feeling his muscles shift and twitch beneath her fingers and then finally they slid over the hard length pressed against her flesh. She palmed it, rubbing him through his boxers and watched the transformation wash over his features.

He seemed to become enraptured by her touch, his mouth dropping open and his breathing becoming heavier as he gazed down at her. "You'll be the death of me you know," he whispered, voice husky and dark with a promise she couldn't quite comprehend.

Shaking her head, Clove touched him again, firmer and even more sure now because of his reaction. Smirking, she removed her hand and pushed it beneath the waist band of his underwear, finally feeling the velvety smooth skin beneath her own calloused fingers. "That's precisely what I'm trying not to be. Not anymore."

He seemed to get what she was saying beneath it and the next minute he was frantic again. Grasping the waist of her panties now, he whipped them down her thighs, all but tearing them off in his haste to undress her and Clove responded in kind, attempting to remove his boxers with a sudden burst of intense need that she hadn't felt before, not even moments ago.

He huffed, grasping her hand and pulling it away and she dropped back to the mattress with a scowl. God damn it! "Hurry up," she hissed.

"Patience is a virtue Clover."

Oh how she hated his patronising tone, the nickname that he used, but as she sat up to watch him quickly dispose of the only remaining piece of clothing separating them, she realised that she loved the taunting light shining deep in the depths of his eyes.

Reaching down, she curled her fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly and teasingly as she leaned up brining her lips to his neck. Sucking at it when he gasped, she moved her mouth higher and nipped at his ear while he shivered above her. "Like you'd know anything about patience right? Don't try to change now."

He pulled back with a growl that sent a shudder down her spine and then moved so quickly she barely had time to comprehend. His lips attacked her neck with soft, and his hand moved down her body and slid between her legs. She spread her thighs willingly, her hands moving ceaselessly over his bare back and thick cock.

"Stop that," he grumbled, brushing his fingers over the lips of her sex and she couldn't help but laugh as she continued for a second before pulling her hand away.

Immediately his finger moved, pushing a little further and moving over her sensitive clit. She arched, gasping for air when he began to toy with her body. His lips slipped down, over her neck, across her shoulder blade, nibbling lightly at the junction where they met until she twitched again, her finger nails scratching sharply over his back.

He made a noise that Clove couldn't clearly define with a word and then his mouth moved lower and she could do nothing but dig her fingers into his warm flesh. Hot breath moved over her nipple and she could almost feel his lips on her already. With his hand working over her clit in slow, maddening circles, she let her eyes flutter closed and revelled in his touch.

A slick wet tongue snaked out, flicking over her nipple and before she could even react, his mouth clamped around part of her breast. He alternated between his tongue swirling around the hardened bud and sucking and nipping lightly at the flesh just around it.

His actions had her mind spinning off in a million directions and she could barely think to do anything at all, except hold onto him for dear life right now, pushing her hips back against his fingers. She rocked her body against him again and again while he continued to rub her clit with rapidly more deliberate movements.

She let him continue, feeling his hard cock press against her thigh as he ground against her, for a few more minutes. Gripping his hair, she tugged him up, ignoring the wet pop of his lips releasing her breast and smashed their lips together with a desperate need. As nice as this all was, she wanted more. NEEDED it with an ache that was growing stronger with every movement he continued to make.

She grasped his wrist, squeezing probably a little too tightly and blinked her eyes open. He was watching her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a way she wanted him to thrust his cock into her body and she groaned, tearing her mouth away from his breathlessly.

"Do it already," she hissed, pushing and guiding his hand down.

Without skipping another beat, he rubbed lightly against her already wet entrance just once and then pushed one finger up into her. Her hips bucked of their own accord and she scrambled to maintain a grip on his sweat sheened body. Oh god, oh god, oh god! Fuck that was good.

She watched the playfully dark smirk appear on his handsome face, twisting his features into something akin to a dark, sinfully sexy incubus or something similar and then he was murmuring against her mouth, words that almost made her shiver.

"Like that huh? Shit you're tight Clove, fuck you feel so good," he groaned pumping his finger in and out of her in a pace that was nothing like the teasing way he'd played with her clitoris.

Like it? She fucking loved it, but even if she'd have wanted to mutter that back to him, he proceeded to press his lips to hers and a second later slipped another finger into her. That was a little uncomfortable at first and her body clamped around him at the tighter intrusion, but god when he shifted his fingers, deliberately searching for that spot inside of her that…

"F-fuck! Don't fucking stop!" she yelped out loud.

Shaking his head, he shifted his movements, letting them become slower, softer and almost teasing while he rested his forehead against hers. "Your parents might still be downstairs. They hear us… shouting, they're used to it. Shout like that and they might come see what we're up to this time."

He sounded half exasperated, half amused and she groaned, almost losing interest at the thought of that happening. She had to be quiet but how… A cruel smirk slid onto her face and she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him to her again.

"So shut me the hell up," she shot back.

"Gladly."

He groaned diving into the kiss with his usual sense of urgency and dominance. She almost couldn't be bothered to fight back for control as he wrought such utter bliss on her already shaking body. Almost, but not quite.

Nipping harshly at his already cut lower lip, she sucked it between her own lips and flicked her tongue over it. Either he was a masochist or he really just did enjoy her being aggressive, even if it was towards him, but he groaned heavier than before. Either way, she didn't care as long as he kept thrusting his fingers in that almost rough, delicious way into her.

Her finger nails raked up and down his back restlessly and god she wanted more now. She needed it. She was beyond ready. "Shit! Come on Cato, do it already. Or I'll flip you over and do it myself," she complained pulling away from the kiss again.

He laughed deeply at that, blue eyes shining with delight at her demand and he nipped her neck harshly. "Next time Clover. Next time," he promised sliding his fingers out of her with an almost painful slowness.

God she hated him sometimes. She sighed at her own thoughts, knowing that that wasn't exactly true and shifted to watch him as he wrapped one hand around his thick length. He nudged her legs further apart with his knee and slid between them, eyes darkened with lust while he gazed at her. This was something she'd never imagined she'd experience with him, it was somehow almost taboo seeing as he was her only friend and that only added to the thrill.

He pressed the blunt head of his cock against her entrance and she tightened her arms around his neck. "Relax and move your leg. Round my waist," he hissed at her.

She did so, taking a deep breath and felt him push forward when she sucked in some much needed air. Her leg muscles tightened up, clamping in a death grip around his waist and Cato grunted against her neck. His thick, heavy length pushed harder against her, and she glanced up as the blond leaned further over her.

"Shit Clove. I don't think… Oh fuck!"

He shook above her and she gasped when he finally moved inside of her. First the tip of his hard cock and then slowly more and more of him followed as he stretched her body wide. She didn't respond, she couldn't, it was a little too awkward to do so. But fuck, she wanted it over with, she wanted to get used to the feel of him inside her so she could get to the good part. Get the ache over with as quick as possible.

Shifting, she lifted her hips a little and curled both legs up around his heavy waist, rocking her hips down to meet him when he pushed into her. Pain she could handle, she'd been trained for it, even if not in this way or in that particular place. She could take this and it'd be so much easier to do so if he just pushed all the way in quickly.

"G-god just… Fuck Cato get this bit over with." She wasn't going to announce it out loud, but they both knew it was a plea and in perfect understanding, he did exactly what she wanted him to. He pressed forward with a quick, sharp thrust of his hips and a deep, guttural moan.

A sharp pain raced between her thighs and she held onto him for all her worth, nails digging into his body worse than before. She was sure she'd marked him properly this time, but hell if she cared. She froze in place, trying to catch a proper breath as Cato hovered above her.

"Ok?" His sentence sounded cut off, like he'd actually said 'Are you ok?' but missed half of it and it was on the tip of her tongue to scowl up at him and snap that No actually, she wasn't fucking ok! Well that and that he was a damn idiot, but she literally bit her lip to stop it. It wasn't his fault he was so big and she was so tiny. Or that she'd goaded him into pushing her body so far, so quickly. Besides, it wasn't even that bad, she'd somehow kinda imagined worse.

"Just don't… Fuck don't you dare move a sec."

He made a sound halfway between a laugh and a growl and nodded as he bent over her. "For once I'm… not actually trying to… hurt you Clove. I'm not gonna move."

She could tell he wanted to though. His body trembled beneath her fingers, above her, inside of her and his lips moved to her neck. Maybe he was trying to soothe her, if Cato even did things like that, or maybe he was just trying to distract himself, but oh god that felt pretty damn good.

Restlessly she tangled her fingers into his hair, tugging at it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feel of his lips sucking and kissing at her neck. Idly after a few minutes or maybe it was an hour, she honestly couldn't tell right now, she tilted her head further back to give him more room and shifted her hips against him.

"Fucking… hard to keep still when you move like that Clove," he grumbled in complaint.

"Kinda the point. Want you to move," she murmured back.

"Couldn't just tell me that like a normal person?"

He moved though, like she'd told him to. His hips pulling back slowly, before he gently guided them forwards again. It wasn't so much an actual movement of his hips, but more like him rocking against her that first time. It still felt good when he did it and he repeated the motion while her leg grazed over his side.

"You don't want normal. You love it… this way."

She knew he did, the fact that he actually moved again, pulling out this time, almost all the way before pushing back in with a breathless noise told her so. It didn't feel amazing yet, but it helped ease the ache, made it feel better anyway. He continued to move, his speed slowly picking up with every thrust.

He didn't reply, but the smirk on his face said it all. He slid one hand down, adjusting the position of her hips again and pushed forward, harder and faster than before. Holy shit that felt so damn good! Moaning wantonly, she rolled her hips back against him and arched her neck back. She opened her mouth, about to demand he do that again, when his mouth hovered against her ear, hot breath washing over it and the side of her neck in a way that made her shiver.

"I know. Just… Oh fuck… God Clove, move with me," he groaned, pressing wet open mouthed kisses up and down her neck and against her earlobe.

"Y-yeah I'm… Damn that feels… good… trying," she moaned breathlessly back.

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, didn't need to because the world erupted into a blissful mix of harsh panting, desperate moans and movements that made her feel like every nerve ending was literally alive and dancing with bright desire.

Her blood pounded through her veins, blocking out most of the soft noises they made with the steady drum of it as it whizzed past her ears. Instinctively her body tightened around him, and she delighted in the gasp he gave out as his length slid in and out of her body, brushing that spot inside of her that made her hips jerk up to meet his every time.

His lips let out a litany of whispered curses between his kisses and he gripped her hip hard, holding onto her tightly as almost every inch of their bodies seemed to be pressed close together in the hottest, most delicious of ways. Every time she felt his cock pull out and slide back in, her breath hitched in her throat.

Her fingers alternated between gripping his flesh tightly and massaging his now sweaty skin and through the haze of lust that was rapidly rushing through her system, she noticed his reaction to the way her nails scraped up and down his back. Oh he liked that! The long drawn out moan he let out when she deliberately repeated the action only confirmed it all the more.

Dark eyes flicking open to narrow slits, she drew her nails down his bare back before returning them to hold tightly onto his shoulders. The ball of aching need that was coiling tighter and tighter in her lower belly, threatened to explode apart at any second and she licked her lips, smirking when he pulled back to watch her.

He seemed to be searching for something in her face, her actions as he withdrew before slamming forwards once more. And she was pretty sure she knew what it was. It was what she wanted anyway. Tightening her legs around him, she dug her fingers into his back, pushing with more force against him while she arched her body up to meet his.

"Fuck Cato… Close. So close," she hissed as she moved, attacking his neck with feverish, harsh kisses.

It seemed to be what he'd been waiting for, because he grunted back a barely recognisable response and began to literally fuck her into the mattress. Thought seemed to fly away from her grasp and all she could do was writhe beneath him at the feel of his cock filling her again and again with rapid, harsh thrusts that told her he wasn't far off either.

He kept going, his thrusts becoming rapidly less and less controlled. She swallowed at the pure need shining in his bright blue eyes, and shuddered when she realised him watching her as he pushed her into losing it was almost the last catalyst she needed to do exactly that. It was erotic, it made her feel desirable and needy and most of all, it was Cato watching her as he strove to bring her to the brink of the best orgasm she'd ever achieved and beyond.

"Clove. Fuck! Come for me," he commanded her. Demanded it of her really, with something akin to that same sharp, angry look he usually reserved for when he was furious with someone and ready to kill them. The same intensity that burned there, but the intent of the look was something different and she really did lose it then.

Trembling as he gave a particularly hard thrust, she gave up trying to fight, to make this last longer than she could bear. Her vision blurred and violent tremors rippled down her spine and radiated out to every corner of her body. She clung to him, gasping as her orgasm tore through her, making her blood boil like never before.

"Oh fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh god Cato." Her voice was nothing but a harsh, husky whisper as she rocked herself more furiously against him than ever, riding out her bliss with quick, jerky movements.

Her hand returned to his hair, tugging a little harshly at it and he bit her shoulder with a growl. "God damn it Clove!" It didn't stop him though, he continued to push into her, his hips moving more and more erratically than ever and even while her vision remained blurred and her body pulsed, he thrust forward and froze.

His every muscle tensed above her, his body whip cord tight and he let out a low grunt as he came, spilling inside of her and making her shudder all the more. She watched his face through barely conscious eyes, the sheer ecstasy contorting it in a truly wonderful way and then he collapsed against her, breathing heavily.

She smoothed his hair back into place absently and groaned in relief when he finally moved off her and collapsed down beside her instead. Her dark eyes took in the utterly debauched and dishevelled look he seemed to wear like a mask and she frowned at the smirk on his lips.

"Been wanting to do that for too long," he informed her with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the mattress heavily, turning her face to the side and watching as the content, smug look suddenly dropped from his face to be replaced by dread. Ok, what the fuck was that all about?!

"What? I'm not about to stab you know you know. Surprisingly." It was meant to be teasing, but he scowled down at her as he propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over her. Apparently that wasn't it, because he gave a long suffering sigh and let his gaze travel over her nude body and then back up to her face, a form of almost worry and anger on his handsome face.

"We didn't use protection," he told her, sounding about on the edge to snap.

She couldn't help it, laughing while he drew closer, teeth almost bared and shook her head rapidly. Oh god was that all?! Really? He was worried about her getting pregnant?! She couldn't help it, it was amusing. Though, by his snarl, he clearly didn't think so.

Pressing her palm against his chest, she shoved lightly at him and leaned up to whisper against his lips, watching him carefully. "I'm on birth control. They put all trainee girls on it the minute we start our periods." She watched the understanding dawn on him and grinned this time, without laughing at him. Which was something she hadn't really meant to do in the first place.

He gave a relieved groan and lay flat on his back again. Wasting no time and ignoring the ache between her thighs, Clove swung one leg over his hips and straddled him. Her head tilted to the side and she massaged his chest absently while his hands moved up, holding her in place by gripping her hips lazily.

"So definitely no volunteering then? No house in the victors village? No tons of money to spend however you want and as much food as you can eat? No dozens of beautiful Capitol girls begging you to do to them what you just did to me?" She was joking of course, he'd made it clear that wasn't what he wanted anymore. But could he really give up everything he'd worked so hard for, just for her?

He squeezed her hips in response and shook his head, locking his gaze onto hers. "No, no, no and fuck no. None of that is worth risking my life for, not when I already have what I want right here." His statement was resolute, his jaw firm in his decision and he seemed to be daring her to question that. "Is that what YOU want? You want me to go through all that just to give you all that crap?"

What?! Where the hell had that come from? Did he really think she cared about all that crap? "I never said that Cato. Damn it! Why do you have to always think the worst of me? I know I'm not a nice person most of the time, but do you really think I want any of that more than I want you as you are, right now?"

She glared, about to move off him, or maybe slap him, she was sure as hell tempted to after all, but he stopped her. Gripping her hips a little tighter, he shook his head. Looking at her almost apologetically, something she hadn't thought him capable of before, he reached up to sweep a lock of hair away from where it was glued to her sweaty chest.

"Fuck we're already fighting. I suck at this shit don't I?" He shook his head again, growling, presumably at himself and then raised his eyes to hers again as his hand slid up into her hair pulling her closer. "No look. I… Fuck I never meant that Clove, I'm just… I'm certain ok? I'm not fucking entering those games, even if it means I could have the chance to give you everything you ever wanted and more. It's not worth the risk."

She found herself smirking back at him and leaned forward to brush her lips over his, replying with a steely determination. "Good, because if you enter those damn games now… I'll kill you myself."

Surprisingly, he laughed back at her, pulling her close and flipping them so that he was hovering above her once more. "I'm sure you'd do something far more creative than just that if I even thought about it." He paused, and twisted ideas flashed through her mind and apparently his too, because he shuddered briefly before continuing. "But I don't fancy being… castrated or anything. And I'm fine where I am now."

"Sap," she shot back, poking him in the chest with a smug grin and delight shining in her eyes. "But you know, you really shouldn't go around giving me ideas like that. I might just do that if you did volunteer." Suddenly entering didn't appeal to her anymore either. Thanks to him.

He shifted away from her, releasing her completely and dropping to the bed with a loud squeak of the bed springs. "I'm a dead man. Living with you is going to kill me. Or you, knowing the both of us."

She cackled in response, moving to rest her head on his bare chest and curling her arm around his side. "Probably, but I promise you'll love every minute of it."

He wrapped both arms around her, shifting her so that she was almost literally on top of him now and huffed, sounding irritated. The look on his face as he leaned down to capture her lips in a harsh kiss again told her he agreed completely though and she gave in with a sigh.

Well life had just got a whole lot more interesting. She only hoped it would continue to be so and that they could actually manage to remain together, because she sure as hell wasn't ready to let him go anytime soon now she'd been given this chance.


End file.
